


After Work

by milkteeth1



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, M/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth1/pseuds/milkteeth1
Summary: Edward talks to The Host after work.
Relationships: Dr.Iplier/the Host, Edward Iplier/The Host
Series: Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830505
Kudos: 11





	After Work

The Host was sitting at his desk, scratching something down in his new notebook. He had been sitting there for a while, ever since dinner, because this book needed to be done by Monday and he was  _ almost  _ there. 

Distantly, he heard his door open, and someone sat on the bed, yawning. His Sight flashed briefly, and he saw Edward lay back on his bed, rubbing his face tiredly.  “Hello, Edward,” The Host said, not turning from his page. “How was work?”   


“Awful!” he pouted, crossing his arms. “I hate doing double-shifts. I always get bad patients. Most of them don’t actually do what they’re supposed to do, or when they go into surgery they eat beforehand and it makes everything so much more complicated,”    
  
“You can never get through to them,” the other hummed, turning the page and scrawling more words down. Edward scoffed. 

“Never! I’m embarrassed that I even had to explain!” he said, taking off his coat and shoes. “Hey, you mind if I go to sleep here? I got some sleep at work but you know how that goes,” 

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind his writing,” The Host said, turning another page. Edward pulled back the covers on the bed, crawling underneath and sighing sleepily. 

“You ever wonder why people think the way they do? I always wonder. It’s weird,”

“The Host wonders about a lot of things, but no, that is not one of them,” he said. “It’s best to wonder about what’s in the moment rather than the past or the future,”

Edward hummed. A few moments later, soft snores filled the room. 


End file.
